Barcodes have been widely used in retail settings to provide product-identifying information in machine readable form. Conventional uses of barcodes dictate that a barcode reader is typically positioned directly in front of and some distance away from the barcode, allowing it to capture image data associated therewith and decode the information encoded in the barcode by analyzing the contends of the image data. While this approach is employed across many different functions (e.g., a cashier at a checkout station in a retail venue, a warehouse employee conducting inventory control, delivery personnel capturing package data, etc.), newly emerging functions are driving a need for novel methods to provide and capture barcode data.